I'll sing the last note
by staringintoinfinity
Summary: Sequel to: Singing from the heart. So, Boomer and Bubbles are together, Buttercup's with Mitch, and Butch is alone. What about Brick? And Blossom and Jake? Everything will be unraveled in this sequel.


**Buttercup: Woah, how'd we end up here?**

**Blossom:... we're in the sequel, Buttercup. -.-**

**Buttercup: Oh, I knew that.**

**Bubbles: =_='' No you didn't.**

**Blossom: ANYWAY, hey guys! you are now reading the sequel to Singing from the heart-**

**Buttercup: They're basically reading our dialog.**

**Blossom: Shush. Anyway-**

**-Boomer enters and the girls look at him-**

**Boomer: What?**

**Bubbles: Well what are you doing here?**

**Boomer: Here? **

**Buttercup: Nooooo, _there_. -points-  
><strong>

**Boomer: There? -points-  
><strong>

**Buttercup: Oh my gosh Bubbles how could you put up with this?**

**Bubbles: Put up with what?**

**-Buttercup face palm slaps-**

**Blossom: Ugh, you know what nevermind, just go and read the story.**

**Buttercup: Someone's cranky**

**Blossom: I AM NOT!**

_"We're through."_

_"What?"_

_"I said. We're. Through."_

_"I can't believe you're breaking up with me! And who are you dumping me for, huh? That little nerdy redhead?"_

_ "It's none of your business."_

_"It's everything of my business! You can't break up with me!"_

_"Sorry, babe. That's just how life works."_

I rubbed the mark on my cheek, that was in a hand form, as I remembered the event that happened not too long ago. It didn't hurt much. To tell you the truth that was what I needed from the start to wake me up. I knocked on the front door, I didn't really bring my house key since I decided I would only be gone for a few minutes. The door opened and my blonde brother was standing in front of me.

"Yo, bro. Back so so- what the hell happened to your face?" I heard a rush of foot steps and the door opened wider.

It was Bubbles. She gasped as she saw the mark. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, are you gonna let me in or am I gonna stay out here for the whole night?"

"Oh right, sorry bro." Boomer and Bubbles made way for me to get inside. As I walked in, I saw Butch sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Woooah. Did you get bitch slapped?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Cause.. I broke up with Cristine." Everyone's eyes widened and stared at me for about 5 minutes. "Ooookay, if you're all done staring at me I'm gonna.. get some chips.."

"You.." Butch said.

"Broke up.." Boomer added.

"With Cristine?" Bubbles finished. Everyone in the room jumped like there was no tomorrow.

"Dude, do you know how long we've been wanting to hear that?" Boomer said.

"Yeah! Bye-bye little pussy!" Butch said as he high-fived Boomer.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna tell Buttercup and Blossom, _right now!_" Bubbles squealed.

"What? Wait! You can't!"

"Just try and stop me!" She flew to the nearest window and darted for her home.

"Shit!" I raced after her, hoping to catch up.

"Man I gotta see this!" Butch said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Boomer agreed. They flew right behind me.

Up ahead I could see a streak of baby blue through racing through the dark streets of Townsville.

"Dude, there's no way you could beat her to the house. Bubbles is the fastest out of them." Boomer said.

"How'd you know?"

"Found out the hard way."

And he was right, cause by the time we got to Bubbles' window, Blossom and Buttercup we're wide eyed. On cue, my brothers and I flew in, careful not to trash anything.

"Great timing, boys." She smirked. "And you thought you could out fly me."

"I told you so." Boomer said.

"Yeah, yeah I get it okay?"

"Man Brick! It's about time that pussy's gone!" Buttercup said. That earned her a glare from Blossom. "I mean, that little.. oh you get my point."

"Well, Brick, anything you want to say?" Bubbles said.

"Go on, Brick. I'm sure you have _lots _to say." Butch said.

"You know, I think it's easier for you guys to leave us alone for a while. You guys go to Buttercup's room." Blossom spoke up. I haven't heard her voice in a while.

"What! Why my room!"

"Cause it's the biggest."

Buttercup groaned. "Ugh, fine. Let's go people." The four of them went for the door and headed out.

"Is it true?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know.. It just felt.. right.."

"Oh, well, is it suppose to be a good thing?"

"I guess. Everyone's happy."

"But does that make you happy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh. Alright. Well then I'm happy for you." She went over and gave me a hug. I didn't waste a second longer and hugged back, feeling the smoothness of her hair, and the scent of it. Strawberries. Just so like her. We pulled away and stood there, awkwardly for moment.

"Soo.." I broke the silence. "Is it official?"

"What?"

"You and Jake."

She laughed. "Oh no. We're just really great friends that's all. I_ did _like him once."

"Did?"

"Yeah, when that little.. drama fiasco thing with us happened. I guess he was just a distraction. I don't like him anymore."

"But you do spend a lot of time with him though."

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing?"

"No, no. I'm just saying.. Your sisters miss you a lot you know.. my brothers too, you're like a sister for them, and.. me too."

"You too what?"

"Miss you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, well. I haven't really given it that much thought. But.. I guess I have been spending _too _much time with Jake. I'll.. be with you guys more often."

After Blossom and I talked a little, we joined our siblings in Buttercup's room. We hung out there a little and accidentally, my brothers and I ended up sleeping there. Good thing the Professor was out.

I woke up first and watched everyone in the room. Boomer was sitting down, leaning on a wall with Bubbles in his arms. Butch was sleeping on Buttercup's bed, with Buttercup on top of him (A/N: NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS PEOPLE) so they look like they're forming an x. I guess it was because of their little wrestling game last night. Blossom was lying down on her stomach, a pillow resting on her head. She lied across of me and I realized that I must have been in the same position as she was.

I studied her. Her skin looked flawless and fair, he hair fell perfectly in place, even though it looks a little messy. And her breathing sounds so soothing and peaceful. She looked like and angel when she's sleeping. It also made me realized that she would look even more beautiful if she were awake and groomed.

This is my last chance to get things right. I'm not gonna let Jake have her. No, not this time. I was so close to losing her when she told me that she liked Jake before. But now, I'm confident that I can take her back. I'm her counterpart, I'm made for her.

"And I will do anything to have her."

* * *

><p><strong>yaaaaaaay! i finally put up the sequel!<strong>

**sorry it took so very long :( school was soo.. oh you know, hell.**

**anyways, at least i put up the sequel, don't worry, i'll try and update fast like i used to**

**please, review :)  
><strong>


End file.
